


Should You Need Me

by juicywizard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spa, Anal Fingering, Fic name gives a hint to future spoilers, M/M, Massage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicywizard/pseuds/juicywizard
Summary: Caleb Widogast has free massage sessions, thanks to a certain purple tiefling, and has a favorite now who’s willing to help him loosen up a bit.





	Should You Need Me

Caleb was new to massages, to say the least. He spent his whole life thinking that massages were a luxury he wasn’t meant to have, what with them being quite pricey, plus the awkward curl in his stomach when he thought of someone touching him. Sensuality wasn’t something Caleb was familiar with. 

But, with the way his stress was on high with the semester rolling to a close, and the more than generous invitation to visit this specific spa for a few sessions on the house, Caleb couldn’t refuse. He’d met the owner of this establishment through unconventional means: an out of character jaunt into the nightlife scene, dabble in a certain drug that shared names with the person he’d end up in bed with later that night. 

Mollymauk was, to say the least, a colorful character, which in Caleb’s drug-addled mind was intriguing and intoxicating. However, the day after, Caleb realized that Mollymauk was _ too much _ for him. Too extravagant, too free, too open, almost Caleb’s exact opposite. Which was why they both thought it might be better to stay friends, and thus how he got the free pass to Mollymauk’s spa. 

Caleb had already been there twice. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was truly touch starved, and warm coffee and tea did not cut it compared to a warm touch of another person. Nothing could compare to the strong hands of the massage therapist Mollymauk had paired Caleb with named Caduceus. 

He stood outside of the establishment, the light blue neon sign above the store read “Moondrop Spa.” Caleb could see the tiefling through the glass storefront looking over some papers. He pushed through the doors, a tinkling chime announcing his entrance. Mollymauk looked up from his paperwork, greeting Caleb with a smirk. 

“Well, well. Back again, I see. I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself enough to return,” Mollymauk said, winking, before reaching over to type away at his computer, which Caleb could see he was pulling his appointment up. 

“Ah, yes.. it is quite relaxing, I’ll admit,” Caleb said, his face feeling flush.

Mollymauk rang one of several doorbells attached to the desk, which Caleb had learned was their system of letting the employees know when their appointments were here. 

“Alright, well, Caduceus should be up shortly,” Mollymauk sighed as he kicked his heels up onto the desk. Caleb supposed the tiefling could get away with almost anything seeing as he owned the place. Mollymauk cleared his throat before saying, “You know, Caduceus offers more… off menu services. If you’re interested. You could use a little bit of that kind of relaxation. I remember how absolutely blissed out you looked the morning after we met. Absolutely gorgeous when you don’t have anything rolling around that head of yours.”

Caleb could feel the tips of his ears redden, looking away from the tiefling before he cleared his throat and said, “Mollymauk, that doesn’t mean much coming from you seeing that you met me while I was high on Ecstacy. And so were you, I’m guessing, with that ‘Would you like some Molly? Or would you like some  _ Molly?’  _ spiel.”

Mollymauk only chuckled from behind the desk, “Yes, but you still took the bait. And I know what you look like now, very handsome, but very stressed. Constantly wound up, it’s why we’d never work.”

Caleb opened his mouth to reply, only getting a syllable in before he heard a voice call out for him from the hallway that lead to the massage rooms. It was Caduceus, Caleb recognized. 

“Mister Caleb, come on back,” Caduceus called from the entrance of his room. Caleb stood up quickly, thankful to be extracted from Mollymauk’s gaze. 

He walked through the hallway to the last door on the left, and before Caleb entered the room, he heard Mollymauk retorted, “You wound me, Widogast.”

Caleb smirked as he fully entered the room, a wave of patchouli incense hitting him. He’d come to learn to enjoy the scent of patchouli, associating it with the firbolg with the bright pink hair. 

“ _ Hallo,  _ Mister Clay,” Caleb greeted, shucking his coat off and hanging it on the hook behind the door. He heard the firbolg hum softly in return in the corner of the room, adjusting the ambient sounds to Caleb’s preference. 

When Caleb first came to the Moondrop Spa, Caduceus had a fireplace sound playing. While Caleb tried very hard to not make a fuss, the crackling fire noises put him on edge rather than relax him, so he ended up requesting another sound be played. Caduceus hadn’t even bat an eye at the question, leaving Caleb no need to explain himself or why fire set him on edge. It was a nice feeling. 

It was also a nice feeling to have a handsome firbolg’s hands massaging away all of the troubles in one’s life. That fact though, Caleb may never admit, despite Mollymauk spotting his attraction from a mile away.

Now, though, Caduceus had settled on an ocean waves sound before turning to Caleb. “As usual, please disrobe and lay face down under the sheets once I have exited the room. Should you need me, I’ll be right outside.” Caleb nodded, watching Caduceus exit and once the door was closed, he followed instructions. 

He was just settled under the sheet on the massage table when Caduceus knocked on the door. Caleb didn’t respond, so Caduceus came right in. “Oh, good, we’re all set then. That’s nice,” Caduceus said softly. 

Caleb presses his face into the hole in the table, listening as Caduceus walked around the room. Moments later, he felt warm oil on his back, and strong hands rubbing him down. Caleb lost himself in the press of Caduceus’s fingertips, the knuckles pressing into the knots in his back, easing them to release with every stroke.    
  
Every now and again, Caduceus would make a humming noise, like he was taking note of something. Caleb let slip a groan when Caduceus pressed his thumbs between Caleb’s back, where a nasty knot had formed and had been giving Caleb neck pain.    
  
This went on for what Caleb could only assume was thirty minutes into the hour long session, when Caduceus cleared his throat softly.   
  
“Mister Caleb, I usually don’t talk during sessions to allow for ultimate relaxation, however,” Caduceus paused for a moment, his soft voice wavering for a moment before continuing, “Would you possibly be interested in something more I can offer? I think it might do you some good in terms of relaxing.”

Caleb, his face squished into the hole in the table, raised an eyebrow for which Caduceus clearly couldn’t see. “What is this more you are offering, Mister Clay? Mollymauk made this massage package out to be the best he had to offer.” 

“I offer more intimate massages, Mister Caleb. Specifically prostate massages.”

Caleb’s head shot up at the offer, “Excuse me?” He could feel his cheeks flushing as he looked back at Caduceus.

  
“I don’t mean to presume, of course. It’s just an example of what we offer,” Caduceus folded his hands, as if giving Caleb space for thought.   
  
Caleb paused for a moment, thinking back to the comment Mollymauk made earlier,  _ ‘You could use a little bit of that kind of relaxation.’ _   
  


“Well,” Caleb began, slipping back down to shove his face into the hole in the table, definitely not to hide his beet red face. “Just… lead into it, I suppose.”   
  
Caleb heard a pleased sigh come from the firbolg, then felt Caduceus’ knuckles back on his shoulders. His hands massaged lower, taking his time to massage every inch of Caleb’s back, soothing and melting away the hesitation the man felt.   
  
“Now,” Caduceus said softly, “If at any point this makes you uncomfortable, I need you to tell me.”   
  
Caleb lifted himself onto his elbows and nodded, “Yes, understood.”

He watched as Caduceus stepped to the side to grab a pillow and offered it to him. Caleb took it and put it under his chest.   
  
“Please, if you wouldn’t mind resting on your knees? I find that makes people more comfortable in several different ways,” Caduceus adjusted the sheet under Caleb, who rose to his knees, the side of his face pressed to the pillow.   
  
“Excellent, Mister Caleb. You’re doing wonderful.”   
  
Caleb scoffed slightly, smirking, “I haven't done a thing, Mister Clay. No need to praise me for minimal work.”

He felt Caduceus’ thumbs press into the pads of his feet, the touch making his feet jerk suddenly. Caduceus held them in place though, sliding his hands up to massage tense calves.   
  
“Everyone deserves praise, Mister Caleb. For even the smallest of achievements. You’ve done well so far opening yourself up to a new experience,” Caduceus muttered softly. Caleb didn’t respond, only focusing on the tightness in his calves, and soon his thighs, melting away.

It didn’t take long for Caduceus’s hands to reach the roundness of Caleb’s behind, massaging the muscles there until he felt that the man was relaxed enough to continue. He backed away for a moment to gather the bottle of oil he kept beside the table, and poured some of it onto his fingers.

Caduceus used his middle finger to massage Caleb’s anus, then slipped the tip of it in slowly. He paused for a moment as Caleb let out a long, shaky breath, letting him relax around him again before continuing.   
  
Once his middle digit was completely in, he drew it almost all the way out, then back again. Caduceus did this a few more times before adding his ring finger. Caleb let out a quiet groan, gripping the pillow as he rocked back into Caduceus’ touch.   
  
“You’re doing such a wonderful job, Caleb. You’re doing so well for me. Just keep relaxed, and I promise you this will provide a wonderful experience.”   
  
“With all due respect, Caduceus,” Caleb started, rocking back again onto the firbolg’s fingers, “just finger me already.”   
  
Caduceus went silent for a moment before giving a hum of understanding. He began to pick up the pace, twisting his fingers so that he could hook them enough to graze against the human’s prostate. Caleb’s knees went weak for a moment, making the man fall forward into the pillow, Caduceus’s fingers slipping out of him..   
  
“I may fare better if I lay on my back, if that’s alright with you,” Caleb said softly, not wanting to look Caduceus in the eyes, embarrassed.   
  
“If that would make you more comfortable, I do not mind.” Caduceus helped Caleb readjust onto his back, slipping the pillow under his hips, legs splaying out to the sides.   
  
Caduceus applied more oil to his fingers, slipping two digits back into Caleb slowly. Caleb felt the fingers brush against his prostate, it felt  _ good. _ It wasn’t often that Caleb was touched like this. Not since… Well, not since Mollymauk, actually.   
  
The firbolg seemed to notice Caleb’s reaction, as now he kept brushing against the spot, pressing into it and stroking it over and over again. Caleb’s cock twitched and a spurt of precome slid down the length of it, tempting Caleb to reach out and jerk himself off.   
  
Before Caleb had a real thought to do so, Caduceus’s other hand wrapped around the base of Caleb’s cock as he tutted softly.   
  
“This won’t be an easy task for you, Mister Caleb, I’m sure. But you need to let me help you.” Caduceus squeezed his hand around Caleb, simultaneously pressing against his prostate. Caleb cried out, muttering something mindless in German as he put his hands behind his head.   
  
“Good,” Caduceus hummed, continuing his ministrations.   
  
It didn’t take long for Caduceus to take Caleb apart, reducing the man to whimpers and groans. Caleb’s vision filled with stars and brightness, his limbs tingling, buzzing with the anticipation of release.   
  
“Please,” Caleb whimpered, unable to finish his plea. His brain was elsewhere, almost out of body. Caduceus’s fingers quickened, pressing more against Caleb’s prostate. He slid his hand up the length of Caleb’s cock, simultaneously thrusting into Caleb, ripping the orgasm from him.   
  
Caleb’s body tensed up, eyes snapping shut, every muscle in his body held in tension that slowly melted into weightlessness.

He felt absolutely weightless for a long while, until he felt a tickling sensation at his back, like wind through grass.   
  


Wind? ... _ Grass _ ?

  
Caleb opened his eyes, sun blinding him for a moment as he sat up. His vision returned slowly, and Caleb… was no longer in the Moondrop Spa. Bright pink flowering trees and lush green grass surrounded him.

He knew this place. He’d been here before.

How the  _ fuck _ did he get to the Feywild?   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the clayleb discord for imbedding this idea in my head many moons ago, and I had to get it out of my head. It will get weirder.


End file.
